1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a light emitting diode display panel, and particularly, a structure of a light emitting diode display panel for power transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to their slim shapes, low power consumption and low radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in electronic devices such as notebooks, monitors, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). In the prior art display panel, a current flowing through traces will cause a voltage drop, reducing the voltage received by pixels and the current flowing to the pixels. This will cause uneven brightness throughout the display panel. In a large display panel such as a display panel over 32 inches, the multitude of traces and electronic components will increase internal impedance, causing a big voltage drop and deteriorating display quality.